


Love, You're Not Alone

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Gen, Softness, Tumblr Prompts, soft prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: A collection of soft tumblr dialogue prompts
Relationships: Betty Triguut and Fina Butterbuns, Meltyre and Betty Triguut
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. This Love Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever Inn Between fic!!! I'm so excited to finally write all of these incredible characters. Sorry if their voices are a little off I'm not entirely used to them yet!! 
> 
> Chapter 1 prompt: "Shh, shh. It’s ok. You’re alright. You’re safe now."

Fina comes back to her in parts, in pieces. Betty doesn’t realize this at first. She can see the moment Fina returns, the moment it all comes rushing back. “Betty- Betty. B-Betty-oh my gods you’re _Betty._ And I _remember_. I remember now.”

Betty breathes. Fina came back. She’s back. They’re ok. She thinks they’re going to be ok. 

Later, though. Later she realizes that Fina… Fina’s not quite back yet. She’s quiet all night, as they’re planning out their next move, and Betty notices. Betty notices that Fina hasn’t made a single quip all night, despite some very good opportunities presented by Sterling. As they all make their way to their rooms for the night, Fina practically bolts up the stairs. Thankfully, since she’s less than half Betty’s size, she doesn’t get very far before Betty catches up to her, catching her by the wrist to stop her from darting into her room. 

“Fina? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Betty, it’s - I’m fine.” She doesn’t pull her wrist away, though. Instead she takes a step closer to Betty so her grip slackens and their hands slot together. She looks up at Betty with a twisted sort of smile, and Betty feels her heart stutter. “Fina…”

She hears Fina’s breath hitch, and then Fina tugs on her hand, her voice far too soft and unsteady for Betty’s liking, “Not- not out here, ok?”  
  


Betty lets herself be tugged into the room after Fina, and lets herself be dragged over to the bed. Fina climbs up onto it, leaning her back against the headboard, and Betty sits on the edge, trying not to put too much of her weight on it, even though it’s probably big enough to support her. 

Betty doesn’t speak. She knows not to push Fina by now, if she tries to force anything all she’ll get is a snark dismissal. She knows that Fina’s just processing. Fina’s a bard, and a bard’s words are always chosen carefully. “Betty, I- I _forgot_ about you. I almost… I almost lost you. I don’t- I can’t- You’re my _family_. You’re my _best friend_ and I almost _lost you_ because I-” 

Betty leans over and scoops the little halfling into her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around Fina’s body. Fina reaches up in return and wraps her arms around Betty’s neck, burying her face in Betty’s shoulder. When Betty feels Fina’s shoulders start to shake, she hums, “Shh, shh. It’s ok. You’re alright, Fina. You’re safe now. You didn’t lose me. You _couldn’t_ lose me.” 

Fina’s voice breaks, “You don’t _know_ that. That was just an illusion, what if- what if there’s more magic like that- that could-”

“Then I wouldn’t forget about you, Fina. And I’d come for you. And I’d stay with you until you remembered me, or until we became friends again.” She tightens her grip around Fina. “I love you, Fina. You’re never going to lose me. I promise.” 

She knows this truth to her very bones. She’s already lost Fina once. She knows what that feels like. She isn’t going to let it happen again, and she’ll fight with everything she has to make sure that Fina never has to go through that, either. They’ll stay together, because that’s what families do. There isn’t any other option, not for them.


	2. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: ❛❛ hey! i’ve got something for you! wait right here! ❜❜ Meltyre and Betty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from the song of the same name from Brother Bear 2

It’s early winter, and there’s a chill in the air that Betty still hasn’t quite gotten used to. Even in the inn with the fire roaring it is still far too cold for her liking, and she huddles closer to the fire and nurses a hot mug of cider, letting the warmth seep into her hands. Everyone has finished their drinks, and one by one they all slowly make their way upstairs to bed. Fina nudges Betty’s shoulder gently and gets up from the table. Betty nods a little blearily and mumbles that she’s going to finish her drink before she comes up. 

She and Meltyre are the only ones left, now. She’s not sure why Meltyre hasn’t left yet, he finished his drink a while ago, but she doesn’t mind the quiet company. It’s been a rough few days for all of them. Betty shudders against the sudden loss of Fina’s body heat pressing into her side, and Meltyre notices, his eyes flicking from the fire to her. He drops his feet to the ground suddenly, his boots thumping against the wood floor and making them both flinch. He freezes for a moment, and then shakes his head, “Sorry, didn’t mean to- anyway hey, I just remembered- I have something for you? Wait right here, ok?”

Betty stares as he scrambles up from the table, nearly knocking over his empty mug and bounds up the stairs. He comes down a minute later carrying a bundle of something wrapped in brown paper. He sets it down on the table in front of her, and she looks up at him, arching an eyebrow. “It’s… not anything special or anything but…”

She unties the string and peels away the paper and finds… a sweater. She holds it up and finds that it’s a thick woolen material, woven with black and green yarn into neat rows. She rubs her fingers over the soft fabric. “You… Made me a sweater?”

He stammers for a moment, “I, uh… Make them for my sisters every year and well…” 

She looks up to him again, her eyes wide as an emotion she doesn’t understand wells up in her chest. He continues, his eyes studying the surface of the table between them. “I know we’re not  _ really  _ family, and that you still have Fina… but I thought that maybe you’d-” “I couldn’t leave out my older sister, could I? Now that Lydda’s officially adopted you, I mean.” 

He looks up as he says this, a shy smile on his face. Betty’s eyes are suddenly stinging, and to distract herself, she pulls the sweater over her head. It’s  _ warm _ and impossibly soft, and unfortunately does nothing to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. “Meltyre, you-” 

“I couldn’t leave out my older sister, could I?”

Betty stands up fast enough that the bench she’s sitting on clatters to the floor. Meltyre flinches away but she throws herself forward, leaning over the table and pulling him into a tight hug. He freezes in her arms for a moment, but then relaxes into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her torso and pressing his face into the soft fabric. “Of  _ course _ I want to be your family. Thank you, Meltyre.” 

Meltyre pulls away gently, and looks up with a sweet, crooked grin that makes her feel warmer than she has in weeks. “Oh! Good. Lydda really loves you, y’know. I think she would have been disappointed if you’d refused.” 


	3. My Reason to Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're thrown into a dark and cold dungeon, and Lydda knows she needs to be brave for her sisters, no matter what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "Shh, shh. It’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe now."  
> title from Brave by Josh Groban

The dungeon is cold, and dark. The closest light source is a torch that hangs on the wall outside and two cells over. Lydda tries to keep her breathing even as she holds Seri and Min close. The girls huddle into her, shivering with fear and cold. She’s not sure why they’re here, what Lord Denetrah wants with them. All she knows right now is that she has to keep her sisters safe. Meltyre will come for them, she knows. But right now? Meltyre isn’t here. And that means these two little girls are her responsibility, and she isn’t going to let _anything_ happen to them. Not without a fight. If Lord Denetrah wants to get to her sisters he’s going to have to go through her first. 

A rat scurries across the floor in front of them, and Min squeals. Lydda presses her face against the top of Min’s head in what she hopes feels like a comforting kiss instead of a muffled yelp of her own. She can’t let them know how frightened she is, she has to let them believe that they’re going to be ok, because _they will_. They have to be. 

They sit in the dark, Lydda curled around Seri and Min, and wait. Eventually, Seri and Min drift off to sleep, curled into their older sister. Lydda does her best to stay awake, she needs to stay alert. They can’t take her by surprise. After a few hours, though, her eyelids grow heavy, and the darkness of the cell draws her towards sleep. She nuzzles gently into Seri’s hair and starts to drift off, telling herself it will only be for a few minutes, that she’ll wake up in a moment and keep watch again. 

She snaps awake some time later at the sound of the deadbolt in the cell door sliding open. She curses herself for falling asleep as Seri and Min stir and start to whimper. She stands, pushing them behind her and backing up against the far wall. She rises up to her full height, and raises her voice sharp and strong, “You stay away from us. I _won’t_ let you hurt us. Whatever you want from us you can have it from the other side of the door. Stay _out_!” 

She hears Min start to cry behind her as the door creaks open. As a figure is illuminated in the doorway, Lydda snaps, “Stay back!” 

“No- wait! Shh, shh. It’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe now. I’m not going to hurt you." The voice is so small, and _young_ , and Lydda focuses on the figure and realizes how _small_ it is. It’s - it’s a girl. About her age. 

Min sniffles, and Seri makes a small noise of surprise behind her. The girl steps forward and drops her hood, and Lydda eyes her warily. “I’m Princess Marie, and I’m going to get you out of here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
